


Just Take A Chance and Laugh

by RoLiu



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Romantic Fluff, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoLiu/pseuds/RoLiu
Summary: This is my first time ever writing a stray kids fic, got a struck of inspiration so here we are. I'd love it if youd give me feedback and I hope you enjoy the story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing a stray kids fic, got a struck of inspiration so here we are. I'd love it if youd give me feedback and I hope you enjoy the story.

It's very rare for Minho to have a day off, so he decided to take advantage of this day. He has never been to an amusement park and sure he's here with his manager but he's having a blast so far. No one has recognized him, no paparazzi or screaming fans, it's going pretty well. He watches his manager throw the ball at the glass bottles causing them all to fall and both of them to scream excitedly, they had been at the booth for about ten minutes trying to knock the stupid balls down for that giant penguin. They get the penguin and a few looks that went unnoticed by them.

“Minho, I'm gonna go use the bathroom and put this storage so we don't have to carry it around. Will you be ok?” His manager asks.

“Yeah, I'm good don't worry. I think everyone in this place is having too much fun to notice little old me.” He says with a chuckle, and his manager walks off telling him to wait for him and stay out of sight. Ten minutes later Minho is tired of waiting around and walks to get in line for a roller coaster, a girl bumps into him and turns around to say sorry but stops mid sentence.

“Lee Know! Oh my gosh it's Lee Know” she was practically screeching, and hands flailing with excitement, Minho was trying to calm her down but soon enough there was a crowd around. ‘Oh great, where's my dumb manager when I need him most’ he thought to himself. He did the next best thing he could think of; he ran. He ran for about 15 minutes and he was sure that there were still some fans on his trail. He needed to blend in and he needed to do it fast, he spotted his target and quickly ran to him, grabbing the boy's hand and burying his head on the boy's shoulder.

“IKnowthislooksreallyweirdbutpeoplearechasingmeandIneedtohideand mblendin! Please!”  
-

To say Hyunjin was startled is an understatement, his soul left his body when his hand was abruptly grabbed and the person buried his head into his shoulder. He looked down and all he could see was the top of the persons head, he had black hair and smelled like vanilla.

“Uhh ok…” Hyunjin couldn't think of what else to say. A few minutes of awkward silence later his boyfriend finally returned with two bags of food. Minho heard the boy's odd accent and almost looked up, but decided to keep his head down just in case.

“Alrighty, so I got us jumbo chilli dogs and cotton candy. Whatcha say we go sit and stuff our faces love?” 

Chan looked up to his boyfriend who had another boy at his arm, said boy was cuddling and holding tightly onto Hyunjin’s arm.

“Oh. Who's this love?”

“ I gotta be honest with you babe, I have no idea.”

“No idea? Whaddaya mean you have no idea?”

“I'm saying I don't know him. He came to me running and begging to let him hide so now he's hiding in my shoulder.” Hyunjin said with a chuckle, and laughed some more when he saw his boyfriend's dramatic expression and the tears turning in his head.

“Hyunjin! What if he murdered someone and is being chased by the cops!”

‘What the fuck?!’ Minho thought to himself, and his thoughts were voiced out loud by Hyunjin.

“What the fuck goes on in that beautiful brain of yours baby? Hey are you being chased by cops? Murdered anyone?” the boy at his arm shook his head and he looked at Chan with a look that said ‘see? I told you he didn't murder anyone’ 

“That's exactly what a murderer would say! Hyunjin baby, drop the boy!” Chan said dramatically.

“I didn't Murder anyone ya goof!” Minho answered finally looking at the boy. The guy had gray hair, 3 piercings on one ear and a slit on his eyebrow, he looked totally badass but the big pink sweater and bunny ears on his head didn't match his appearance. It almost made Minho laugh.

“ Oh good, for a second there I thought you were gonna live in my shoulder forever” He looked up at Hyunjin who was talking now, he had long hair, something like a mullet, a white sweater and blue denim jeans, he was also wearing bunny ear. 

Minho waited to be recognized by the two now that he was showing them his ace but it never came, there was no face of realization, or screaming out his name or anyone getting excited. Except maybe Chan cuz the boy was dancing to the carnival music that played throughout the park while holding a corndog in front of Minho’s face.

“So what's your name? And do you like corn dogs?” Chan asked.

“Lee Kno- my name is Minho. Lee Minho, and yeah I like them".

“Well Minho, let's go eat and then we can go ride… El Toro~” Chan took a hold of Minho’s other hand and that's when he realized he was still holding Hyunjin’s hand. Chan started skipping and swinging their hands and Minho couldn't help but laugh, next to him Hyunjin laughed too and looked at his boyfriend with hearts in his eyes, 

“I'm case you were wondering he's the older one in this relationship” he leaned in to tell Minho with smile in his face, and Minho couldn't help but stare to which then Chan teased him by saying “You're staring~ I'm I not worth staring at Minho?!” He said the last part while fake crying.

“Only person worth staring at is me” Minho said raising his eyebrows suggestively, causing the other two laugh and say damn right and preach at the same time. 

He spent about 3 hours with the boy's, riding roller coasters as they held onto each other as they screamed and holding hands every time they came down a little bit dizzy from the rides. Hyunjin bought him bunny ears and Chan won him a teddy small teddy bear because he only knocked down 3 bottles at the game his manager had played before. And Hyunjin has been taking Polaroid pictures throughout their time together. 

When stopping at a souvenir store again Chan told him to match with him “Minho, match with me love! This is the pink sweater I bought” Chan was showing him the exact same pink hoodie he was wearing, and smiling adorably as he shook the hoodie from side to side excitedly. Minho took the hoodie with a soft “Alright” and went to the cashier quickly paying for it and putting it on, when he went back to them he realized that now Hyunjin was wearing a blue one a drawing of a peanut butter her on the left upper corner of the hoodie, and he noticed the strawberry jam drawing in his and Chan’s sweater and he laughed. They were peanut butter and jelly. 

“C'mon Minho get in here!” Hyunjin called him over for the picture, taking one with camera and another with his phone.

They were walking around mindlessly, until Hyunjin spoke up. 

“Hey you need a ride home?”

“I drove us here love….” Chan said confused.

“Not you dummy, I know that I'm talking to Minho.”

“Oh Yeah! You need a ride home love?”

Minho smiled at how sweet the guys are. He totally barfed in on their date and they simply brought him along like they've known each other for years, it felt like all three of them were on a date and Minho didn't want it to end. These guy didn't know him, he felt like he could breathe and be himself, he finally felt like there weren't a million eyes on him. He loved his job, and his fans but sometimes a break from the public eye, a few hours of normalcy was all he wanted and these guys gave that to him. He felt like he was in some cliche teen flick and the clock was about to strike twelve.

“ I won't be needing a ride home, thank you though. And thank you for today, seriously it's got to be one of the best days of my life. It was my first time at an amusement park and you guys made it even more special”

“You're talking like we're never gonna see each other again!” Hyunjin said.

“Yeah we've got many more dates a ahead of us mate!” 

This confused Minho, did they just say this won't be their last time seeing each other? Dates?

“Hello earth to Minho~” 

“Channie I think we broke him”

“Dates?” minho finally spoke up.

“Oh he speaks! Yeah, if you want to that is, give us your number.” 

Minho fumbled his phone out of his pocket with a dopey smile on his face and gave them their phone, he's never been on a date, and no those programs where he went on dates with fans don't count. ‘Was this whole thing a date?! Oh my god I just had my first date! Wait till I tell Kai manager! Oh shit Kai!’ 

He remembered his manager for the first time tonight, he can already imagine how freaked out he was when he didn't find him where he left him and how many missed calls he has on his phone.

Hyunjin handed him back his phone and it instantly rang, he quickly picked it up.

“I CALLED YOU ABOUT A THOUSAND TIMES LEE MINHO! ARE YOU OK? WHERE ARE YOU?” he pulled the phone away from his ear so he didn't have to suffer through the loud yelling, and he saw Hyunjin and Chan laugh at him, he glared at them and Chan stuck out his tongue like the child that he is.

“Hyung, I'm sorry, I was being chased but anyways I'm by the entrance I'll wait for you here. ...Yeah, ok. I'll see you then"

“Soo…”

“Gotta go?” 

“Yeah, but like you said won't be our last seeing each other so don't miss me too much”

The other two laughed and pulled Minho into a hug, Hyunjin snapped one last picture of them together and they exchanged goodbyes. Five minutes later he got a notification on his phone. 

Peanut Butter Jelly Boys

Captain Channie: So when's the next you're free Min?

Prince Hyunjin: Babe we just left him give him space…

Captain Channie: Giving space is not my forte you know that

Prince Hyunjin: Ugh I know, I've suffered at the hands of those crushing hugs of yours…

Minho laughed at their banter, locked his phone and sat down to wait for his manager. 

 

He couldn't answer them when he'll be free again but he knows he'll make time.


	2. Late Night Call

Minho sat in his car looking out the window, it was dark outside a full moon and some stars were visible. He was smiling as he thought of the events of the night before. It's been three days since he met Chan and Hyunjin and yesterday they invited him for drinks very late into the night which was great for him, he had snuck out of his shared apartment with his manager and task team, and took a taxi to the whole-in-wall bar and grill.  
-  
It was very empty which Minho loved, he didn't want to risk getting recognised.They talked, grilled meat and drank until Minho had to go, which was after an hour and 30 minutes, Hyunjin and Chan complained and grumbled.

“The night just got started love! We were going to karaoke after!”

“Yeah, how can you leave us so early?” Hyunjin asked with a pout and Minho was sure he was already getting tipsy. A tipsy Hyunjin was cuddly, pouty and simply all over the place. He draped himself over Minho telling him to stay while running his hands through Minho’s hair. Truth is Minho wanted to stay, the pouty boy on his lap and Chan pouring him another drink and continuing to grill while sending him a warm smiles were very convincing. But he had to be up by 5am today and it was already 2am, and he considered getting up at 5 lucky since he's had to get up at 3am on many occasions.

“I know, I'm sorry but I have to. I promise we'll meet up when I have time again"

-

He was pulled away from his thoughts when his manager spoke up. 

“Hey, you never did tell me what you did all those hours after you ran away from the fans and didn't answer my calls at the amusement park.” Kai said while glancing at Minho through the rearview mirror.

“Oh Kai you're not gonna believe this! I went in my first official date!”

“What do you mean? You've been on tons of dates with fans on variety shows. They eat that shit up.”

“Hey, don't talk about my fans like that.” Kai mumbled out a quick sorry and let Minho continue and explain himself.

“.... And so we even bought matching hoodies and exchanged numbers by the end of the night and now we text every Day! Isn't it great Hyung?”

The car came to a sudden halt and parked, making Minho thrust forward in seat at the abrupt stop.

“You exchanged Numbers with them?”

“Yeah I just said that… why do you sound mad?”

“Minho what if those guys are from the media huh?!! What if they're trying to write a story on you?!!”

“What? No! They didn't even know me hy-"

“This is a Scandal waiting to happen! The company doesn't want any scandals! I want you to delete their numbers!”

“Fuck no!! What is wrong with you? I thought you'd be happy for Me!”

“Minho I am protecting you! You've seen what scandals have been doing to other idols lately. Do you want that?!” 

“Fuck the company! Fuck all this shit! I love my job, but I want to have a normal life too and God damn it I'll have both!” Minho got out the car and slammed the door shut, he started walking away when his manager came after him grabbing his arm.

“This is no time to be a child Minho. Get. Back. In. The. Car.”

“Actually I never even got the chance to act like a child, I put my life into this! So you know what, if making my own decisions is acting like a child then I'm the biggest fucking kid there is!” He yanked his arm away ran, hailing the nearest taxi. He ordered the taxi to take him to the nearest hotel, he asked for a room upon arrival making sure to keep a polite smile in case someone recognized him. Soon enough the woman at the front desk returned.

“Sir, luckily there is a room available for you. Here are your keys… also, you're Lee Know right?” the woman said with hope in her voice and Minho could already see her trying to contain her excitement.

“Yeah, that's me” he said with a chuckle. The woman picked up her phone and stumbled upon her words asking for a picture. He politely declined and told her that if she's here later then he will take a picture which seemed to satisfy her. 

He went into his room and threw himself face first on the bed. He was exhausted, from the long day at work and from arguing with Kai. He didn't expect it, Kai was always the one who supported him ever since he was young. If Minho wanted to play in the arcade, he'd let him, if he wanted to go to karaoke he'd join him. When it came to the idea of dating he always supported him and told him to go for it, so the whole ordeal was confusing to Minho.

Minho screamed into the pillow and cried, days like these were when it got hard. He picked up his phone and let his finger hover over the contact name, he doesn't think they'll be up but he just wants to hear them. Finally he presses the call, it rings for a while until a slurred sleepy Australian accent breaks through the line.

-

Chan is a light sleeper, it's hard for him to even get sleep so when his phone rings at 1am he's easily stirred from his sleep and picks it. Looking at the contact name he swipes right.

“Minho… you alright love? It's late.”

“Yeah, I've... I've just had long day”  
Chan gently untangled himself I'm from Hyunjin’s arms and heading to the living room so he didn't wake Hyunjin up. “Wanna talk about it?” he asked Minho.

“No No, I just… needed a distraction I guess”

Chan hummed in acknowledgement, flopping down onto the couch, he wondered why Minho sounded like he had been crying, he thought of the boys face and became upset at the thought of anyone hurting him. Quickly letting the thoughts go he put his focused on the younger boy.

“ Wanna hear a bedtime story?” 

“Pft, why not” Minho answered with a chuckle.

“This story is called the boy and the purple cow”

Minho listened to the man's Australian accent, letting his voice lull him to sleep. His last thought was how he could get used to this. Chan finished his story with “So the moral of this story is to always look both ways before you cross the street” and waited to hear the usual laughter and to be told how ridiculous the story is but instead he heard Minho's soft breaths indicating he had fallen asleep. He smiled to himself, groaning as he got off the couch and firefly saddled back to bed. Laying down gently next to Hyunjin and placing a kiss to his temple, Hyunjin turned around eyes still closed and groggily asked “Is Minho okay? Heard you say his name and take a phone call…” Chan told him everything is fine and that they should get back to sleep and wrapped his arms around the boy.

-

Minho wakes up, his body feels lighter than yesterday and he smiles as he remembers the dumb story Chan told him before he fell asleep. He gets up making his way to the bathroom and taking a quick shower, getting ready to check out and go to all his schedules for the day. Taking the elevator down to the lobby, he didn't expect to be met with thousand of flashes as soon as the doors opened. Ignoring the confusion as to how they knew he was here he quickly made his way to the desk and checked out, he pulled out his phone to call an Uber but before he got to it an arm wrapped around his body and led him through the masses of paparazzi and fans. He looked up and saw Kai looking like a knight in shining armor to him right now and let himself be led. Soon enough he was inside the familiar van, Kai walking around to the drivers seat and driving away. Ask are silence and tension settled over them when finally Kai spoke up.

“Minho, I'm sorry… I- you know I always support you. But I also can't help but worry.” he kept glancing at Minho through the rearview mirror. The boy remained quiet, and muttered an ‘I know.’ Kai sighed and continued speaking.

“I shouldn't have called you childish, I apologize for that too. I'm going to support you no matter what you do, I'm your manager but also your friend. So how about we start over, tell me about your date?”

Minho smiled and leaned toward, his eyes twinkling with joy making Kai smile too. As Minho told Kai everything is couldn't help but wonder when's the next time he'll be free, he wanted nothing more than to spend time with the two boys who keep running through his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS BEEN 84 YEARS AND FOR THAT IM SO SORRYYY   
> Writers block and life have gotten in the way but I'm gonna try to get back at it. Thank you for the patience if you're still into reading this story. As always feedback is appreciated and I hope y'all enjoyed reading.


End file.
